ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
John Jameson (comics)
John Jonah Jameson III (also known as Colonel Jupiter, Man-Wolf and Stargod) is a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. He is the son of J. Jonah Jameson. Publication history John Jameson debuted in The Amazing Spider-Man #1 (March 1963), and was created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. This first story introduces the character as a prominent astronaut. During his lengthy stint on The Amazing Spider-Man during the 1970s, writer Gerry Conway had Jameson turned into a werewolf, with the new alias "Man-Wolf". Conway explained: }} As the Man-Wolf, Jameson was the lead feature in Creatures on the Loose #30 (July 1974) to #37 (September 1975).Manning "1970s" in Gilbert (2012), p. 75: "Man-Wolf was awarded his own regular spotlight in the ongoing title Creatures on the Loose...Man-Wolf's adventures became the focus of this title until its conclusion with issue #37." Fictional character biography Born in New York City, John Jonah Jameson III is the son of the Daily Bugle irascible, gruff publisher J. Jonah Jameson. Jonah is immensely proud of his son, whom he sees as a true hero. Initially an astronaut, he was first seen being saved by Spider-Man when his craft malfunctioned on re-entry, something that did nothing to endear the wall-crawler to his father resenting Spider-Man's form of heroism.The Amazing Spider-Man #1 (March 1963). Marvel Comics. On a later mission, Jameson was infected with spores that gave him super-strength, but strained his body and mind. He was forced to wear a strength-restraining Jupiter suit and battled Spider-Man at his father's urging before recovering and calling himself "Colonel Jupiter". His father convinced him to go after Spider-Man who had been seen apparently robbing a bank. The web-slinger outsmarted him, and Jonah soon learned that Spider-Man was saving the bank from a bomb. However, John did not care about the misunderstanding and was really out for revenge. Spider-Man managed to neutralize the spores with electricity, returning Jameson to normal.The Amazing Spider-Man #41-42. Marvel Comics.Manning "1960s" in Gilbert (2012), p. 37: "Spider-Man tangled with a powered-up John Jameson, driven half-mad by contact with spores encountered on a space walk." While he was on the moon, Jameson found the mystical Godstone, an other-dimensional ruby. The jewel grafted itself to his throat and extended tendrils through his body. Moonlight activated the gem, which transformed him into the lycanthropic "Man-Wolf", and he fought Spider-Man in this bestial form.Manning "1970s" in Gilbert (2012), p. 70: "The Man-Wolf, a major new threat to Spider-Man and his supporting cast, was introduced in a two-part tale that saw the werewolf terrorize J. Jonah Jameson." The ruby was removed by Spider-Man. Some time after that, the ruby was reattached to John by Morbius, the Living VampireManning "1970s" in Gilbert (2012), p. 73: "Morbius had reunited John Jameson with his moonstone necklace, causing John to revert to his horrific Man-Wolf form." who used the Man-Wolf as a pawn so Morbius could find a cure for himself. Man-Wolf was again thwarted by Spider-Man. Later, he was transported to the dimension known as Other Realm, from which the ruby originated and the source of the radiation that transforms John into the Man-Wolf. It was revealed that the ruby was created by the dying Stargod to pass on his powers. While on Earth, Jameson could only partially transform, resulting in his berserk behavior.Creatures on the Loose #30-37 and Marvel Team-Up #36-3. Marvel Comics.7 While in the Other Realm he could fully transform, resulting in retention of his human consciousness while in lupine form. He took up the "Stargod" mantle, and acted as champion of the Other Realm, and gained new powers such as telepathy and energy manipulation. He fought his foes with a sword, dagger and longbow in this incarnation.Marvel Premiere #45-46 and The Savage She-Hulk 13-14. Marvel Comics. Afterward, he opted to return to Earth, resulting in him losing the ability to fully transform and the loss of all memories of being the Stargod. He later allowed himself to be subjected to a procedure that removed the ruby, restoring normalcy for some time. Manning "1980s" in Gilbert (2012), p. 121: "With the help of Dr. Curt Connors and Spider-Man, John was cured of his condition, seemingly forever." Jameson became the pilot of Captain America's personal Quinjet for a period, using the call-sign "Skywolf". During this time, he was temporarily transformed into Man-Wolf by Dredmond Druid wanting the power of the Stargod. Jameson left Captain America's employ due to his attraction to Diamondback (Captain America's (then) girlfriend). Jameson remains friends with Spider-Man and often tries to convince his father to "let up on Spider-Man". He spent some time as Ravencroft's Head of Security and briefly dated its director Dr. Ashley Kafka. The Carnage symbiote briefly overwhelmed Jameson, using him to commit further murders before Carnage eventually bonded with Ben Reilly-the Spider-Man at the time. Both John and Ashley were fired by a director angry about the Chameleon's escape and subsequent wounding by Kraven the Hunter. Via hypnotherapy, Kafka helped discover that Jack O'Lantern had caused him to attack his hospitalized father. This therapy also briefly unleashed John's Man-Wolf aspect before Ashley was able to help John suppress his changes once more.Sensational Spider-Man #3, Amazing Spider-Man #410, Spider-Man #67, and Spectacular Spider-Man #233. Marvel Comics. During the "Civil War" storyline, John helped Captain America while the latter was in hiding. He was assisting She-Hulk in locating and signing up unregistered superheroes. John has also been registered as the Man-Wolf under the Superhuman Registration Act. During this time, the villain Stegron temporarily transformed him into the Man-Wolf again, as a side-effect of a mad scheme, to devolve the entire population of New York City. He attacked Mary Jane Watson and May Parker in the Avengers Tower, but was subdued by Tony Stark's Guardsmen before he could harm them.Sensational Spider-Man vol. 2 #25. Marvel Comics. Reed Richards subsequently cured him of this form.Sensational Spider-Man vol. 2 #27. Marvel Comics. John had been dating She-Hulk (Jennifer Walters) and the two had been living together for some time along with Augustus Pugliese (She-Hulk's coworker).She-Hulk #5 (2005). Marvel Comics. Eventually they eloped in Las Vegas.She-Hulk #8 (2005). Marvel Comics. However, John was forced into becoming the Man-Wolf once more after being injected by a mysterious substance. After a brief rampage, John stopped fighting his situation and became the Stargod again.She-Hulk #9 (2005). Marvel Comics. He now retains his intelligence while in Man-Wolf form, has the Stargod's powers, and apparently can switch between human and lupine forms. His current superhuman status can be defined in his own words as "I am a god" and is supported by a battle with a clone of the Mad Titan Thanos in which he held his own.She-Hulk #10 (2005). Marvel Comics. However, John does not want to be the Stargod because he feels that having powers makes him arrogant and savage. She-Hulk and Stargod separated after She-Hulk discovered that feelings for John were influenced prior to their marriage by Starfox,She-Hulk #11 (2005). Marvel Comics. and had learned that John had hoped to convince Jennifer to give up She-Hulk's powers permanently.She-Hulk #12 (2005). Marvel Comics. Dejected, Stargod sought adventure in outer space,She-Hulk #13 (2005). Marvel Comics. before finally returning to Earth.She-Hulk #14 (2005). Marvel Comics. He resumed his human form and tried to reconcile with Jennifer, but when Jennifer rejected him again, John realized their relationship was truly over and he signed the legal papers annulling their marriage.She-Hulk #20 (2005). Marvel Comics. When it came to Jameson's next mission into space, Alistair Smythe, the Scorpion, and the new villain Fly-Girl attack the launch site with an army of cyborg minions (each one wanting revenge on J.J.J.) where the three sabotaged the launch and hold John for ransom.The Amazing Spider-Man #652 John was saved. Soon after, Jameson was attacked on the Apogee 1 Space Station by co-workers mind-controlled by Doctor Octopus wanting to take control of the station. With the help of Spider-Man and the Human Torch, he was able to save the day and the station safely crashed into the ocean, its employees alive and well.The Amazing Spider-Man #680-681. Marvel Comics. Jameson would eventually go to work in the military testing out Anti-Symbiote weapons technology for the U.S. Armed Forces.All-New All-Different Point One Vol. 1 #1. (Dec, 2015) Marvel Comics. He would eventually be contacted by special agent Clair Dixon in the tasking of apprehending Cletus Kasady; a.k.a. the supercriminal known as Carnage. Needing his expertise with the governmental developed Sonic Defense System on top of his experience with the alien hosting serial killer.Carnage Vol. 2 #1-16. (2016) Marvel Comics. John had believed that with the God Gem shattered by Spider-Man some years back, he'd been normalized and would no longer transform into the Man-Wolf again.Carnage Vol. 2 #3. (Feb, 2016) Marvel Comics. But due to the regenerative nature of both it and it's powers his body would continually regrow a new jewel which continued his transformations.Carnage Vol. 2 #5. (Apr, 2016) Marvel Comics. John Jameson appears as a member of the Agents of Wakanda, in his Man-Wolf form. He was shown fighting vampires in outer space beyond lunar orbit.Avengers Vol. 8 #12. Marvel Comics. Powers and abilities John Jameson is a skilled pilot and astronaut and is experienced in hand-to-hand combat and a variety of weapons. During his space flight to the gas giant called Jupiter, alien spores found on the planet had attracted too and clung on John on his return trip home.The Amazing Spider-Man Vol. 1 #41. (Oct, 1966) Marvel Comics. These spores changed his anatomical physiology causing him to enlarge and become physically denser than normal, he also ran the risk of cardiovascular and neurological complications without use of a specially designed weighted suit which monitored his bio-readings. Also using his powers increased psychological instability, causing him to become increasingly more violent and aggressive whenever his emotions ran away with him.The Amazing Spider-Man Vol. 1 #42. (Nov, 1966) Marvel Comics. While Jameson was doing search and rescue missions in the Middle East, the American military discovered that another Godstone had grown within his body, the original having altered his physiology to the point that he now spawns replacement gems. When the new Godstone is ripped out and crushed by Carnage, another immediately appears and heals Jameson. As Colonel Jupiter Due to spore infection, which was garnered during his space mission to Jupiter. John Jameson had developed a supernormal physiology accommodating to the higher gravity and harsher atmospheric conditions of the planet. Doubling his original size and physical strength, particularly in his lower body which allows for jumping and leaping great distances at a time. Even being able to move fast enough to intercept Spider-Man with relative ease. Colonel Jupiter also boasts increased skin, bone and muscle density; enough to resist super strength blows from the Wall Crawler as well as dish out enough force to rupture steel or shatter masonry barehanded even on accident. As the Man-Wolf As Man-Wolf, Jameson possessed superhuman strength, agility, speed and durability, an accelerated healing factor and heightened senses. He also has large razor sharp teeth and claws to use as weapons once transformed. The Man-Wolf's strength and degree of intelligence varied according to the phases of the moon. Jameson did not retain his personality or intelligence while in his Man-Wolf form, though the more feral side is capable of speech but does not talk often.Carnage Vol. 2 #3. (2016) Marvel Comics. He was not a traditional werewolf and was invulnerable to silver. As Stargod While in the Other Realm, Stargod possessed both his human intellect and the Man-Wolf's body, as well as vast superhuman strength, a high degree of durability, and cosmic and telepathic powers. Jameson, eventually learning to utilize the Stargod power by force of will; could consciously change between human and wolf forms. Fly across interstellar distances, survive within the cold depths of space unprotected and without a space suit. Along with teleporting between dimensions like Earth and Other Realm under his own power. He wears scale mail armor and uses a broadsword, dagger, short bow, and arrows. Other versions ''Earth X'' On Earth X, John Jameson lives on the moon and is the father of Jay Jameson. He first appeared in Earth X #0. ''House of M'' In the House of M universe, John Jameson was part of the project that gave the Fantastic Four their powers. Jameson is in the spacecraft along with Ben Grimm, Reed Richards, and Susan Storm. Instead of transforming into the Human Torch, he died along with Richards and Sue, leaving only Ben alive in the form of the Thing but calling himself The It. MC2 In the alternative universe MC2, John Jameson married Dr. Ashley Kafka and they had a son, Jack. Jack became the costumed adventurer known as The Buzz. newuniversal In the alternate world of newuniversal, Lieutenant General John Jameson is assistant to the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, General Thad Ross, and is involved in arranging an airstrike to kill Ken Connell. The attempt is unsuccessful. What If? In "What If the Radioactive Spider Had Bitten Someone Else?", John Jameson is one of three candidates - along with Betty Brant and Flash Thompson - who is bitten by the radioactive spider which gave Spider-Man his powers. Equipped with a rocket pack, and upon his father's relentless prompting for the sake of his paper's publicity, John begins to fight crime as "Spider Jameson". However, when he attempts to save an astronaut from his crashing capsule (the same situation from which he was saved by Spider-Man in mainstream continuity), his rocket pack runs out of fuel, but Jameson heroically sacrifices his life by using his own body to cushion the capsule's impact. The death of his son makes Jonah Jameson re-think his relentless attitudes, and he subsequently dedicates the Daily Bugle to the promotion of superheroes, not their persecution.What If? Vol. 1 #7 In other media Television * John Jameson appeared in Spider-Man: The Animated Series, voiced by Michael Horton. In "The Alien Costume" saga, he unwittingly brings the Venom symbiote to Earth. John ended up in the hospital following the crash-landing. When J. Jonah Jameson visits John in the hospital, John mentions Spider-Man fighting a guy in a rhino suit which proved that the Rhino was the one who robbed the shuttle. The Shocker later abducted John from the hospital which draws Spider-Man and J.J.J. to an abandoned church. While Spider-Man fought Shocker, J.J.J. got his son away from the church. While still in a wheelchair following his abduction, John visited the Daily Bugle where he was welcomed by its staff. * John Jameson/Man-Wolf appeared in the Spider-Man Unlimited animated series, voiced by John Payne (John Jameson) and by Scott McNeil (Man-Wolf's vocal effects). While traveling into space, he crashed on Counter-Earth thanks to Venom and Carnage. After Spider-Man went there to return to Earth, John and the web-slinger joined the human rebels to fight the High Evolutionary's Beastials and restore peace to Counter-Earth. Man-Wolf's first animated appearance occurred in the episode "Ill Met By Moonlight" when the High Evolutionary had experimented on him and he be Man-Wolf every time he gets angry. * John Jameson/Colonel Jupiter appears in The Spectacular Spider-Man animated series, voiced by Daran Norris. When J. Jonah Jameson planned on writing an article on how John saved New York City by finding the Green Goblin's planted bomb, John warned this would lead to an investigation that would pull him from a coming space mission so his father reluctantly attributed John's actions to Spider-Man. Later, his spaceship malfunctions after being hit by an asteroid and nearly crashes (similar to Amazing Spider-Man #1) but John is able to safely land his ship, which contained the Venom symbiote. Jonah's anger that other newspapers which had Spider-Man's battle with the Goblin on the front page sold more than the Daily Bugle, with John's survival as the front-page story, intensifying Jonah's hatred for the web-slinger to discredit even more. John is later revealed to have been exposed to alien spores (due to earlier contact with the symbiote) that have been making him bigger, heavier and stronger, causing Dr. Curt Connors to design a special suit for him. When Venom impersonates Spider-Man, he is convinced to be the superhero Colonel Jupiter by his father. Venom attacked him, framing Spider-Man and causing the spores' effects on him to increase, leading Colonel Jupiter to fight Spider-Man. After a brutal fight, Spider-Man discovered that electricity could destroy John's spores. Upon being exposed to 2,000,000 volts of electricity, he returned to being physically normal. John ends up in Ravencroft still craving the spores' power. * John Jameson/Man-Wolf appears in the Ultimate Spider-Man animated series, voiced by Nolan North. In the episode "The Man-Wolf", John's distress signal on Daily Bugle Communications' space station on the moon is answered by Spider-Man and the S.H.I.E.L.D. Trainees (Power Man, White Tiger, Iron Fist and Nova). John's construction crew found an advanced civilization's remains harboring a number of strange jewels. One of these jewels has embedded itself in John's chest and triggered his feral Man-Wolf transformation (with the trappings and the sword used by Stargod). Spider-Man manages to shatter the jewel, but the sudden reversion causes John to retain some wolfish features. John is kept in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody for treatment while J. Jonah Jameson blames Spider-Man and S.H.I.E.L.D. for his son's condition; Nick Fury tells J.J.J. that his son is saved because of Spider-Man. In the episode "Stan By Me", the Man-Wolf has a cameo appearance as one of the possible creatures attacking Midtown High School. * John Jameson/Man-Wolf appears in the 2010s Spider-Man animated series, voiced by Josh Keaton. In the episode "Osborn Academy", he is among the people that audition for a spot in Osborn Academy where he shows his space program knowledge. In the episode "Halloween Moon", John and Harry Osborn worked on an experiment that involved a lunar crystal that fed off gamma radiation which turned John into Man-Wolf whose scratch turned those who were struck by Man-Wolf's claws into werewolves. It took Spider-Man, the Hulk, Gwen Stacy and Harry to undo the effects of the Man-Wolf transformations and cure the infected. While Norman Osborn is displeased that he got Harry involved upon being given the lunar crystal, John stated the Man-Wolf form had a different personality as Osborn plans to find a way to fix the lunar crystal's effects. Film * John Jameson appears in Spider-Man 2, portrayed by Daniel Gillies. An astronaut noted for apparently being the first man to play football on the moon, he rather quickly develops a relationship with Mary Jane Watson who immediately accepts his marriage proposal. However, Mary Jane (due to not truly loving John) leaves him at the altar to go back to Peter Parker. * John Jameson has a cameo appearance in the 2018 film Venom, portrayed by Chris O'Hara. An employee of the Life Foundation, he is the sole surviving astronaut of Carlton Drake's spaceship (carrying the symbiotes) and his body gets infested by the Riot symbiote. As John is moved by Malaysian EMTs, Riot leaps to Corinne Wan and crashes the ambulance, presumably killing John. Video games John Jameson appears in the Spider-Man 2 video game, voiced by Charles Klausmeyer. Reception The Man-Wolf was ranked #21 on a listing of Marvel Comics' monster characters in 2015. References External links *John Jameson at Marvel.com *Profile at Spiderfan.org * *Man-Wolf at Don Markstein's Toonopedia. Archived from the original on February 13, 2016. * Category:Marvel Comics characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Marvel Comics characters with superhuman strength Category:Marvel Comics deities Category:Marvel Comics mutates Category:Marvel Comics superheroes Category:Superhero film characters Category:Characters created by Stan Lee Category:Characters created by Steve Ditko Category:Fictional lycanthropes Category:Fictional astronauts Category:Fictional characters from New York City Category:Fictional characters with multiple personalities Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1963